


Victoria Why Won’t you Love me Anymoria

by Riceisgood123



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten is a sweetie too but he’s dumb, Cardboard Cutouts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Nail Painting, Obsessions, Open ended, Sad boy geoff, Title is based off of that TAITV with guy ripleys cd, Tour Buses, Touring, Warped Tour, farm boy otto, for the slumber party podcast, geoff is a sweetie, otto is a good boy, tour showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceisgood123/pseuds/Riceisgood123
Summary: When a fan gives the band a Victoria Justice cardboard cutout at one of their Warped Tour dates, Awsten develops a strange obsession. Geoff is... upset to say the least. And Otto just wants things to go back to normal.





	Victoria Why Won’t you Love me Anymoria

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from TAITV https://youtu.be/5EgibIBTmek

It was 11:11 pm. A long day of Warped Tour left the boys exhausted and a tad sweaty.

“All right boys-” started Otto, “time to hit the showers!” 

Awsten jumped, as Otto went down the line slapping asses. Otto led the way, his trusty backpack slung over his shoulder. They moseyed on over to the nearest hose to get a good ol’ Tour Shower™️. Awsten stripped off his Victorious shirt to reveal wAShBoARd abs. As he picked up the hose, Awsten shouted, “ Geoff! Come here!!!……… Pay attention to MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!”

  
Geoff turned around, greeted by freezing water. His hair matted to his forehead framing his puppy dog eyes. Otto looked back and forth between the two, rolling his eyes. Lucas approached them, dragging along a stiff figure behind him.

  
Intrigued by the dark shrouding Lucas and the tense figure, Geoff asked, “Hey…. uhh….. Lucas……… what ya got there?”

  
Emerging from the shadows, Lucas’ hawaiian shirt came into focus and, behind him.... Victoria Justice? “Oh this? A fan just stopped and gave me this cardboard cutout for y’all.”

  
Awsten’s eyes bulged. His HETEROCHROMATIC pupils turned into hearts. Geoff looked at the cutout and then at Awsten, that couldn’t be healthy. Otto turned, searching for a camera. This had to be a prank, was he on the Office? Sometimes this band was just so gosh damned strange.

  
“Yo dude this is tight as fuck!” Awsten stepped away from Geoff to get a better look at the cutout, leaving him alone with the hose. Geoff watched Awsten snatch Victoria out of Lucas’ hands and prance away.

  
“You gonna finish your shower?” Otto asked holding out his hand for the hose. Geoff tossed it to Otto and went to go pick up Awsten’s shirt because he was a good real (not-cardboard!) friend. He caught the eyes on Awsten’s shirt and groaned. He gave in, picked it up and trudged to the bus.

It was now 2:57- Otto glared at the clock- AM. He just wanted to sleep but Jawn’s light from his laptop was bugging his eyes and Geoff was sniffling above him, something told Otto it wasn’t the high pollen count. The worst was Awsten. Geoff had showed him Awsten’s tweet of a picture of himself and the cutout with the caption “MY NEW GIRLFRIEND VICTORIA JUSTICE!!! HATERS WILL SAY ITS FAKE!!!”. Contrary to his usual dedication to healthy sleep schedules, Awsten had been chattering all night long to his fake Victoria Justice. And now, he was… feeding her blueberries? Otto clenched his eyes shut and slammed a pillow over his eyes.

The next show came and went. Awsten wandered away with his cut out, leaving Otto and Geoff alone. Usually they’d stick around together and watch other bands perform. But now, Awsten was nowhere to be seen.

  
“Let’s head back,” Geoff muttered. It was now dark outside as Sum 41 announced they had two more songs left in their set.

  
“Ok,” Otto nodded and the two walked back to the bus.

  
Upon their arrival, they were met with a slightly more disturbing than usual sight. Awsten was holding hands with the cutout and carrying out a seemingly one-sided conversation with it. In fact, he was so intrigued he hadn’t even noticed the two arrive.

  
“Uh… hey Awsten,” Otto spoke carefully, cocking his head to the side to get a better look at his friend.

  
“Oh hey guys,” Awsten finally looked up and smiled, “sorry I didn’t come out with you guys tonight,” he glanced at the cutout and back to Otto and Geoff, “ you know how it is.”

  
“Yeah sure thing, buddy,” Otto said with faux understanding and then snapped his eyes away from Awsten, “hey uh, Geoff? Could I talk to you outside for a second?”

  
Geoff nodded and Otto pushed them both back out of the bus.

  
Otto stared at Geoff for a minute, holding his breath. Geoff looked back, his eyes full confusion and concern about what Otto had to say that Awsten couldn't hear.

  
“Don’t you think this is getting a little out of hand?” Otto finally let his breath out.

  
Geoff frowned, getting what Otto was so concerned about. He shrugged, “I don’t know…”

  
“It’s getting weird. Should we call Travis?” Otto looked to Geoff.

  
“He’s happy…” Geoff looked down and avoided Otto’s eyes.

  
Otto rolled his eyes and shook his head. No matter how upset Geoff got, he could never say no to Awsten. “I give it until Friday. And then I’m doing something about it,” Otto turned on his heel and walked back into the bus, Geoff hesitating for a second before following him in.

  
Geoff tried not to stare as he walked past Awsten and the cutout to get to his bunk. He saw Otto massage his temples before climbing into his own bunk and shutting the curtain.

  
It was now Friday and the ongoing situation with the cutout was starting to wear on everyone. Otto was borderline disturbed by Awsten and he could no longer ignore Geoff’s red-rimmed eyes. It was time to do something.

  
“Listen. I get that you’re upset, but, man, you gotta man up.”

  
Geoff shrugged.

  
“Fine- but I’m ending this. It isn’t healthy for anyone.”

  
It was tough, Otto had to observe Awsten’s annoying behavior in order to put his plan into action. It was a little cramped in the tour bus with just Awsten and Victoria. Hours went by.

  
Does this boy ever pee, wondered Otto. He was frustrated. More hours.

  
Eventually, Awsten started to fidget. Otto grinned. His fidgeting turned into all out spasms. He quickly hugged the cut out and sprinted off the bus to find a port-a-potty. 10:03pm. Otto had mere minutes to do the job. He snatched the cutout from the couch and ran. He peered out the bus doors. No Awsten. He dashed serpentine on the moonlight dappled ground.

  
Arriving at the Wood, Otto methodically propped Victoria, face up, on two logs. Otto stripped off his backpack and yanked it open. Like King Arthur of the round table, he pulled out an ax. It glinted in the shine of the night. Some may have thought it weird, but to Otto it was just another necessity to the farm life. He looked straight into Victoria Justice’s eyes and let out a howl as he brought the ax down, splitting her in two. He smiled and walked back.

  
On the tour bus, Awsten had broken down. He was sobbing on the ground.

  
“Awsten?” Geoff walked onto the tour bus unaware of what he’d just stumbled into.

  
Awstens shoulders continued to shake as he refused to look up at Geoff. “Hey…” Geoff knelt down next to Awsten and laid a hand reassuringly on his back.

  
“She’s gone,” Awsten choked.

  
Geoff was about to ask who when he noticed. The cutout was gone. Thank god. Regardless, he opened up his arms and let Awsten sob into his chest, ignoring when he felt his tears begin to soak into his shirt.

  
The next few days Awsten was going through withdrawal. However, it made Awsten very clingy to Geoff so he wasn’t complaining.

  
The two were glued to each other’s sides. Right now they were cuddled together on the bus sofa, painting each other’s nails. Otto looked at the two and shook his head, grinning. He did good.

  
Otto got up from the bus “living room” and walked the small distance to the kitchen. His eyes flicked up from the counter and out the window where he thought he saw movement. Through the heavy rain he saw it. Or her. She was soggy and tattered and falling apart. He saw smoke from outside the bus just before he smelled it and snapped his head over to meet Awsten and Geoff’s equally fearful eyes.


End file.
